


Trust in Me

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Snake!Spine, back at it again with creepy Spine XD, halloween fic, more like Naga!Spine, tw death, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Lil Steve is sent on a special mission to deactivate a malfunctioning Spine. Can he do it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of some awesome fanart found on tumblr by alwaysaslutforrobots :D
> 
> Warning: Lots of creepiness

“Ugh! Why do I have to do this?” Lil Steve grumbled from his perch on Peter VI’s shoulder. He really didn’t want to do this.

“You’re small enough to reach him, Lil Steve. And it’s likely he won’t catch you. Just go in, turn him off, and come right out when it’s done. Understand?” Peter demanded while glaring at him. Lil Steve sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why did you even make that body for him in the first place, Pete? It was always creepy,” Lil Steve muttered.

“I thought it would help him move around more. It worked well until that malfunction.,” Peter grumbled as he shook his head.

Lil Steve shivered a bit, remembering the reports. Walter Girl Chelsea had gone in to check on him and came out crying and bleeding from a horrible scratch on her arm. They had managed to lock him in the Hall of Wires and had heard nothing from him ever since, except for the loud scratches whenever someone dared to come near. All anyone could do was monitor him over the security cameras.

“Are you sure he’s still in stasis?” Lil Steve asked.

“I’m sure. He was resting amongst the wires last time I checked,” Peter replied. 

Lil Steve was silent the rest of the way. He hoped against hope that The Spine was still in stasis by the time he got there. A few minute passed and Peter stopped and bent down, letting Lil Steve hop down to the floor. Lil Steve found himself in front of an open air vent. 

“This air vent leads to the Hall of Wires. Good luck, Lil Steve,” Peter said while walking off.

“Alright, Lil Steve. You can do this,” Lil Steve whispered to himself as he climbed into the air vent. 

It was eerily quiet except for the tiny pit pat of Lil Steve’s feet. Strange. He should be hearing the Hall of Wires by now. Some time passed before Lil Steve saw red light flooding in from an air vent. Still no sound from the Hall of Wires. Lil Steve went up to the vent and looked out. There was no sign of The Spine anywhere. Strange. 

“He must be high up in the wires,” he whispered to himself as he lightly jumped out of the air vent. He quickly skittered to a nearby table and hid underneath it, checking for any sing of danger. Still nothing. 

“I can do this,” Lil Steve reassured himself. He had to find a low-hanging wire to climb up. After a quick scan, he found nothing. He would have to climb on some of the furniture. He glanced around the Hall of Wires and saw the large bookcase. There were a few wires hanging close above it. Perfect! Lil Steve skittered over to the bookcase and started climbing. He still couldn’t hear any sign of The Spine.

What would The Spine even do if he caught him? He had no reason to harm him. Maybe that was why he was sent on this mission. The Spine wouldn’t dare harm him…right?

Lil Steve’s thoughts were interrupted when a large book suddenly fell to the floor, making a loud thud. Lil Steve cursed when he heard a loud hiss from above. He pushed a book to the side and hid behind the books.

“Is someone there?” A deep voice asked curiously. 

Lil Steve held his breath as he listened. He could hear his friend slithering around.

“I thought I heard someone crawling around my room. Where are you?” The Spine demanded in a low voice.

Lil Steve peeked out through a gap between two books and saw him. The Spine hovered over the ground with his snakelike body still curled around the wires. He reached out with his long arms, searching around with blood-red eyes. He looked angry and confused as he scanned the room. 

“Maybe a mouse,” The Spine muttered as he grabbed a wire and pulled himself up as the wires pulled him into the canopy of wires. Lil Steve sighed as all became quiet after few minutes. 

“Gotta be careful,” Lil Steve muttered as he peeked out once more. He didn’t hear anything from The Spine. A good sign, hopefully. Checking his surroundings once more, he quietly came out and began crawling up the bookcase. He finally got to the top and grabbed the closest wire and began his descent up. As he climbed up, the wires around him became closer and closer, creating a tight canopy that he could crawl on. Lil Steve got off the wire and tried to walk. The wires would slip beneath him, making him resort to scooting across the wires. 

“Great. Now, where is The Spine?,” he muttered to himself. He couldn’t see a thing up here. The only lights that could be seen were tiny slivers of red that peeked in amongst the wires. Lil Steve paused to take a moment to look around. There was nothing but wires up here. Where was The Spine?

A shiver ran down his nonexistent spine as a deep chuckle filled the air. Lil Steve slowly backed away as he heard something crawling and slithering toward him. Not good. Not good at all.

“What are you doing here, Lil Steve? Are you lost?” The Spine crowed. Lil Steve looked around in a panic. He couldn’t see The Spine anywhere, but it was clear he was advancing. There was only one way to get away and that was down. Lil Steve dove down and began digging through the wires. He didn’t care if the fall would hurt him. Actually, it wouldn’t hurt at all. 

Lil Steve moved a wire to the side and saw the ground below. This was it! Lil Steve jumped and was suddenly caught in midair by a wire that wrapped around his legs. Lil Steve cried out as he was dangled upside down over the ground. He felt nauseous, but couldn’t throw up.

“Let me go! I refuse to be treated like this!” Lil Steve cried out angrily as he writhed around. He stopped writhing as The Spine appeared, dangling amongst the wires. His head cocked to the side as he stared at Lil Steve with a cruel smirk on his lips.

“You’re the little intruder,” The Spine chuckled.

“I’m not an intruder! I…I was just visiting. Yeah! That’s right! Visiting!” Lil Steve said in a nervous voice. The wires around him tightened a bit, making him grunt in pain. Is this how he would die? He always thought he would die in an awesome way, like jumping off a cliff into a pool and accidentally catching on fire. This wasn’t an awesome way to die and he was terrified at the mere thought of dying here.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Lil Steve. You’re my friend. Let’s get you comfortable for your…visit,” The Spine crowed while pulling himself up into the wires. Lil Steve was pulled up as well. He noticed the canopy opening up, letting in more light. The wire around him loosened as he was brought into the canopy. The Spine was reclined comfortably amongst the wires, his upper torso resting on his coils as he watched Lil Steve with a surprisingly playful gleam in his optics. 

“Ahhh. So, how’s life?” Lil Steve asked nervously as he sat down in front of The Spine. 

“Absolutely boring, Lil Steve. I’m glad you came for a visit. How did you get in here? The door is barred,” The Spine questioned.

“I…I came in through the vent,” Lil Steve replied.

“Of course,” The Spine purred while leaning closer. Lil Steve noticed a strange glow in his optics. They seemed to be changing between green and red in a rhythmic pattern. 

“How are you feeling, The Spine? I heard you hurt Miss Chelsea,” Lil Steve said.

“I feel great, Lil Steve. She was trying to stop me from feeling good and I didn’t want that,” The Spine hissed.

“That’s really not cool, The Spine. You should get help as soon as possible,” Lil Steve said while inching closer to his friend. He could easily jump and flip the switch right now, but The Spine was constantly moving around. He had to get it just right.

“I don’t need help, Lil Steve. I feel much better now that you’re here with me,” The Spine crowed while gently scooping up Lil Steve. 

“Unhand me, The Spine! I’m not some doll that you can cuddle with. I really need to go now,” Lil Steve growled as he writhed around in his grip. He had had enough of this nonsense. It was clear that he had failed his mission.

“Go? Don’t you want to stay here with your dear friend?” The Spine asked.

“Not really-” Lil Steve stopped short when he noticed The Spine’s coils wrapping around him, keeping him in place. Not good. Not good at all. The Spine smirked at him as he rested his head in his hands as he watched him struggle.

“Let me go! You don’t want to make me mad!” Lil Steve howled.

“Relax, Lil Steve. There’s nothing to be worried about. Just trust in me,” The Spine purred while gently stroking the side of Lil Steve’s face. The glow from his optics was much brighter now and even more intense. It felt somewhat hypnotic, making Lil Steve feel drowsy. He vigorously shook his head, fighting the overwhelming temptation to sleep. 

“I…I need to get something from my room. I can come right back,” Lil Steve muttered as he tried to free himself. The coils around him tightened even more around him until they were up to his neck. He stared up in fear at The Spine whose gaze was even more intense.

“You’re not going anywhere, Lil Steve. Just rest your eyes for a bit,” The Spine crooned while removing Lil Steve’s bandana.

“You know I can’t close my eyes, The Spine. I just need to-” he paused when The Spine grabbed one of his dreads and gently yanked on it. Lil Steve cried out in pain as he pulled it out of his head.

“THAT HURTS!” He screeched.

“You’re too tense, Lil Steve. Just relax,” The Spine chuckled while tossing the dread to the side.

“HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU’RE TEARING ME APART?!” Lil Steve screamed.

“Hush, Lil Steve. Everything is alright,” The Spine said in a gentle voice. 

Lil Steve stared in disbelief at his friend as he gently stroked his hair. He didn’t dare object when he would yank a dread out. He was going to die here. His mission was a failure! Everyone depended on him and he failed them. How miserable!

Lil Steve began to whimper as the pain got more and more intense as The Spine began yanking with more force. The Spine only shushed him, stroking the side of his face before yanking out another dread.

“Are you going to kill me?” Lil Steve managed to ask once all of his dreads were yanked out.

“Why would I want to kill you? You’re my friend and you’re going to stay with me forever,” The Spine smirked while nuzzling the side of Lil Steve’s face. Lil Steve shivered at the feeling of hot steam on his face as The Spine hissed softly. When was he going to end it all? Lil Steve knew The Spine was just toying with him. 

As The Spine leaned in to nuzzle Lil Steve again, he noticed the switch that would deactivate him. Acting quickly, he reached forward. He was stopped short as The Spine grabbed his arm and began to pull at it, making him cry out in pain.

“Why are you here, Lil Steve?” The Spine growled.

“I told you! I just wanted to visit-AGH!” Lil Steve cried out as The Spine yanked on his arm. He noticed it begin to tear a bit. 

“Tell the truth, Lil Steve,” The Spine muttered while glaring into Lil Steve’s eyes. Lil Steve tried to look away, but the red and green of his optics kept him in place. He was feeling drowsy again.

“I…I was sent to… deactivate you. That new body….is too dangerous. You….you need to get….fixed,” Lil Steve murmured. He yawned loudly, making The Spine smirk as he gently held his head in his hands.

“Thank you for telling the truth, Lil Steve. Now, it’s about time you got some sleep,” he whispered in a soothing voice. 

“I…I don’t need to…sleep. You're….too dangerous,” Lil Steve said, shaking his head a bit to fight the sleep. He wanted to close his eyes to avoid The Spine’s gaze, but he just couldn’t. All he could was stare into the glowing vortex of green and red. He was getting weaker and weaker as it intensified. 

_Slip into silent slumber,_   
_Sailing on a silver mist._   
_Slowly and surely you senses_   
_Will cease to resist._

Lil Steve didn’t notice the coils tightening around him even more as he began to drift away. All he could see was red and green. He didn’t notice The Spine’s fingers curling around his neck.

Y _ou can sleep safe and sound_  
 _Knowing I am around._

Lil Steve drifted into a sea of red and green as The Spine tore his head off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate end where Lil Steve lives and gets away from The Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Lil Steve groaned tiredly as his vision slowly came back. The sea of green and red was slowly disappearing and his surrounding slowly came to him. Lil Steve quickly realized he was pressed tightly to something warm. He shook his head and saw that he was in the clutches of The Spine who was deep in stasis. A content smile was on his lips as he hissed softly in his sleep, holding Lil Steve close to his chest. His tail end was firmly wrapped around Lil Steve, keeping him in place as he held him. Lil Steve glanced around and saw they were dangling high over the floor of the Hall of Wires. The Spine was nestled comfortably amongst the wires that supported him.

"Oh man," Lil Steve whispered as he stared at the ground beneath him. He had to get out of here as soon as possible. He was sure The Spine had horrible things planned out for him and he didn't want to stick around to experience any of that. He already had his hair yanked out and he didn't want to lose any more body parts. He grimaced as he remembered that moment. There was no way he was going to try and deactivate The Spine now. He had already failed and just wanted out.

Lil Steve tried to wiggle free from The Spine's grip. It felt like forever before her was able to push off his arms and wiggle out of his coils. The Spine was unresponsive to Lil Steve's movements. He continued to smile in his sleep, purring quietly. This was probably his only chance to escape. Lil Steve crawled on The Spine's shoulder and looked down at the ground below. The fall wouldn't hurt him, but it would knock the breath out of him. Lil Steve held his breath and jumped. He resisted the urge to scream as he landed face-first on the floor. Lil Steve groaned in pain as he shook his head. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning. 

Lil Steve looked up and noticed The Spine shifting in his sleep. He scurried under a large chair and watched as The Spine came out of stasis. He saw the air vent on the other side of the room. He had to wait. 

"Lil Steve?" The Spine's voice called out in a worried manner. 

Lil Steve retreated into the shadows when he heard an angry hiss from above.

"Where are you?" The Spine growled as he lowered himself to the floor. Steam poured out of his mouth and cheek vents as he searched all over. Lil Steve watched as he slithered over to the air vent to stare into it. The Spine growled angrily as he began pacing back and forth on the floor, half-crawling and half-slithering. He suddenly stopped and glanced around with a horrible smirk on his lips.

"You're still here," he chuckled and continued, "I can wait, Lil Steve. I'll find you."

Lil Steve watched as he grabbed a few wires and slithered up into the wires overhead. A multitude of wires suddenly came down to hover over the ground. This was a trap. Lil Steve knew that if he dared to touch the wires, he would be caught. 

"I'm waiting, Lil Steve. Try and escape," The Spine crowed. Lil Steve could see his tail end amongst the wires. He looked up higher and saw The Spine tangled in the low-hanging wires watching the ground intently for him. Not good.

Lil Steve looked around and saw the nearby bookshelf. He could run underneath it and hide for a bit before making a mad dash for the vent that was close to the bookshelf. It was a good plan. Dangerous and crazy, but a good plan.

Lil Steve pressed himself close to the wall and waited for a moment. All was silent except for the occasional hiss from The Spine. Lil Steve sighed softly before scurrying over to the bookshelf. He was glad he was hidden in the shadows as he crawled behind the bookshelf. He looked out and froze at the sight of The Spine checking out his previous hiding spot. He growled as he looked around once more.

"Why do you hate me, Lil Steve? I was going to keep you safe from the others. They lied to you about my condition. They want to kill me because they're scared. Don't let them kill me," The Spine muttered.

Lil Steve paused at the statement. There was no way that was true. This was another trick of his. The Spine just needed to get out of that body and he would be fine when returned to his original body. 

"I don't want to be alone, Lil Steve. Please stay with me. I promise I won't harm you," The Spine pleaded.

"That's a load of baloney, The Spine!" Lil Steve yelled, projecting his voice around the room. 

"What can I say to make you stay, Lil Steve?" The Spine asked.

Lil Steve was silent. He didn't want to give away his position if he talked again. 

"I can hear your breath, Lil Steve. You're behind the bookshelf. I'm going to get you," The Spine hissed.

Lil Steve made a mad dashes for the vent as the bookshelf fell forward. An angry hiss filled the air along with a loud crash. Lil Steve looked behind him and saw The Spine struggling to get out from under the fallen bookshelf. The look of anger in his optics terrified Lil Steve. 

"Don't leave me!" The Spine screeched. Lil Steve heard a click from The Spine and he looked back once more. The Spine as slithering out of his body and out of the mess. His furious gaze turned on Lil Steve and he smiled cruelly. Lil Steve was already at the vent when he advanced. Lil Steve quickly clambered into the vent and tried to close it before The Spine slithered headfirst into it. Lil Steve backed away as The Spine snapped angrily at him.

"Get back here!" He growled as he writhed around. It was clear he was stuck.

"I don't think so, The Spine. I'm gonna go back to my room and let the others deal with you. I'm tired," Lil Steve grumbled as he turned to leave. 

"No!" The Spine screamed as he lunged forward, grabbing Lil Steve's left arm. Lil Steve cried out in pain as he yanked hard, trying to pull him back.

"LET ME GO!" Lil Steve begged as he tried to pull free. The Spine only smirked as he yanked once more, pulling Lil Steve closer. 

There was only one way to free himself and he didn't like it. His arm was already starting to tear. He could always get a new one made. Lil Steve took in a deep breath as he yanked back, tearing his arm off in the process. He fell on his back and quickly backed away as The Spine stared at the arm in his mouth in surprise. He only spit it out as he tried to move around in the vent. 

"Don't go!" He cried out.

Lil Steve ignored him as he ran into the dark. He screams became more faint and distant as he ran. He had had enough of this nonsense.

Minutes passed and Lil Steve saw the familiar light of the original vent he had crawled through. Freedom! Lil Steve went up to the vent opening and looked out. Rabbit was sitting outside the vent, looking nervous. 

"Hi, Rabbit," he said, getting her attention.

"Oh! Lil Steve! It's b-b-been so long. Did you d-d-deactivate him?" Rabbit asked while opening the vent for him. She gasped softly at the sight of his missing arm.

"No. Y'all will have to deal with him yourselves. I'm going to my room," Lil Steve grumbled as he hopped out of the vent. He needed a nice long nap after this nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do an alternate end where Lil Steve doesn't die and escapes in the end.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this lovely fic :D


End file.
